vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/Maken-Ki Calc: Flinchless Slashy Doo
Premise [https://www.mangaheat.com/chapter/Maken-Ki%21/11933 About''' page 25 a character makes a giant slash that vaporizes a ton of stone]. Another request of ShrekAlmighty. Calc Alright, a lot of this is hard to look at but I'm gonan try dammit. We're going to have three ends, V. Frag as low-end, Pulv as mid-end, and vaporization as high-end. Honestly, pulv is super unlikely since there isn't much to suggest it aside from destroyed material. V-Frag has some basis as small pieces of debris can be seen cast away. Vaporization is most likely since there is literal visible vapor rising from the aftermath. So! This is gonna suck to calculate! Let's do it! Our objectives are calculating the volume of the attack. That means depth, width, and length. We'll be using these images. We're gonna look at that second image first. We can use the buildings in that small semisphere to compare to the rift. Firstly, let's use the building on the left, it's three stories tall- so we'll say 9 meters. Comparatively, the rift is 12.25 meters deep (probably deeper but there's stuff in it so we're gonna leave it as 12.25 meters). The width of the rift is 35.49 meters. Now just the length is needed. We're going to try angsizing. We're gonna try angsizing, comparing to the height of the 9 meter building in the background. Pixel Height of Building: 18 Pixel Height of Image (We're only going to use that frame): 402.67 2atan(tan(70/2)*(18/402.67)) = 0.04235 radians = 2.42647 Degrees We have size (9 meters), we have angle (2.42647 degrees), let's get distance using this calculator. This gets us 212.48 meters as our distance. We're going to use this as our length, as the rift goes into and beyond the viewpoint in this frame. So... this is a low-ball all around since the attack likely goes further. Volume is now 92376.21 m^3, or 9.2376 x 10^10 cubic centimeter. We're gonna assume this is our basic stone scenario- cement and/or granite. Low-End (V. Frag): 69 j/cc x 9.2376 x 10^10 cc = 6.374 x 10^12 Joules, or '''Small Town level. Mid-End (Pulv.): 214 j/cc x 9.2376 x 10^10 cc = 1.977 x 10^13 Joules, or Small Town level+. High-End (Vapor.): We have to multiply by density of granite (2750 kg/m^3) to get 2.540 x 10^8 kg. 6077872 J/kg x 2.540 x 10^8 kg = 1.544 x 10^15 Joules, or Large Town level. So... Low 7-C, possibly High 7-C for this attack. Neato. EDIT: Added the fourth image, for a better view of the attack. From this, we see it extending from the city to the mountains in the background. We'll assume standard height for the mountains, 600 meters. Pixel Height of Mountains: 11 Pixel Height of Panel: 242 Leading us to 0.0431 Radians, or 2.47 Degrees Angsize time! Using the same calculator, we get 13916 meters for our length. That's a big difference. Well then. New volume is 6.05 x 10^6 m^3, or 6.05 x 10^12 cm^3. Likewise, our mass is 1.664 x 10^10 kg. Forgive me if I stop showing math, it's all the same as before. Low-End: 4.175 x 10^14 Joules, or Town level+ '''(NOTE: This is close enough to the cut-off for Large Town level, less than 0.01e14 away, so Large Town is plausible due to minor variation). Mid-End: 1.295 x 10^15 Joules, or '''Large Town level High-End: 1.011 x 10^17 Joules, or City level That's more like it, unnamed verse I don't know about! You do goo! EDIT AGAIN: The attack also dispersed some clouds at about the same width and length of the attack, and we can assume the height of the clouds to be 9144 meters (standard assumption). Density of a cloud is 0.5 g/m^3, volume is 4.516 x 10^9 m^3, making total mass displaced 2.258 x 10^7 kg. Since it was displaced to the sides, and assuming the attack was instant, we can assume a speed equal to half the width- so a speed of 17.745 m/s seems fair. KE of this grants us 3.555 x 10^9 joules of additional energy. This changes nothing, sadly. Sorry Shrek. Tallies Big Ole Slashy Doo (Low-End): 99.785 Kilotons, Town level+ Big Ole Slashy Doo (Mid-End): 309.512 Kilotons, Large Town level Big Ole Slashy Doo (High-End): 24.163 Megatons, City level High-End is most likely. Category:Blog posts Category:Maken-ki!